welcome to death starbucks
by applecoral
Summary: It was Finn who recommended Jawa Java.


It was Finn who recommended Jawa Java. Rey would always be loyal to Starbucks and their cinnamon dolce lattes, but she couldn't resist Finn's puppy-dog eyes, begging her to try their coffee.

* * *

Rey stopped to glance up at the sign. Jawa Java. _It's probably some inside joke._

She pushed open the door and was hit with the strong smell of brewing coffee. Soft, jazzy music played over the speakers. There was a couple sitting by the window, deep in conversation. An elderly woman sipped at a steaming cup of coffee while reading a magazine. A group of teenagers sat in on the couches, laughing at something one of them said. She only noticed one person working at the counter. He was tall, with dark messy hair, and his back faced her.

Rey walked up to the counter, eyes skimming across the menu above for something appealing. Despite Finn's praise, she still had no idea if the drinks were actually good. She was too focused on looking at the menu, failing to notice the barista had turned around.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep and there was a layer of exhaustion in his voice.

"Um, yeah, can I get an iced mocha?" She could hardly take her eyes off of the attractive man in front of her. His black t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest, and his black hair formed messy waves around his face.

"That'll be $3.50." Rey handed him the cash. She noticed his name tag said Ben.

"Name?" He reached for a cup and pulled a sharpie out of the pocket of his apron.

"Rey." If he thought her name was unusual, his face gave no indication, remaining neutral the entire time. As he started to make her drink, Rey sat in one of the several armchairs in the place.

 _Rey: What the hell, you never said a hot guy worked here!?_

 _Finn: :)_

 _Rey: I'm going to give away all of your collectible action figures._

 _Finn: :(_

"Iced mocha for Rey." She could get her revenge later. She needed to try her drink, while not focusing on how she liked the sound of Ben saying her name.

"Thanks." By the time she reached the counter, Ben was already too far away to hear her. _Disappointing._

Rey took a long sip as she walked away. It was pretty good. As she reached the door, her eyes narrowed as she noticed the misspelling of her name on the cup. _Ray._ She silently cursed the orphanage for giving her that name.

* * *

Rey returned to Jawa Java the next day. She couldn't decide if she was going back for the coffee, the barista, or because he spelled her name wrong. It was probably a combination of all three reasons that compelled her to return.

Luckily for her, Ben was working again.

"Oh." He said when he noticed Rey standing by the counter. "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a double espresso." Rey paid, and bit the inside of her cheek to stay silent when he started to scribble her name onto the cup. Instead, she focused on the way his muscles moved under his shirt. She liked him more than she should.

He set her drink down in front of her. "Have a nice day." He sounded less weary. Rey smiled.

Inspecting her cup, she noticed Ben misspelled her name yet again. Wrei.

* * *

She couldn't explain why she went back. For the past week, she ordered the same drink – an iced mocha - from Jawa Java. And for each of those days, Ben found increasingly ridiculous ways to spell her name wrong; _Reigh, Rais, Roy, Rye_ , and even drawing the sun shining a beam of light. A ray of light. Finn thought it was hilarious, but Rey was starting to get annoyed. She was sure he was just messing with her at this point.

"Rey." Ben smiled at her. "Iced mocha again?"

"Yeah." He knew her usual order, but couldn't even spell her name right. She sighed inwardly. Good thing he was attractive.

Ben placed her drink on the counter, mumbling something. His cheeks were tinged with pink, eyes refusing to meet hers.

 _Odd._ Rey thought before she grabbed her drink and walked away. As usual, she checked the cup for another butchered spelling of her name. Instead, there was a phone numbered and the correct spelling of Rey, with _"Dinner?"_ scribbled underneath. She could barely stop herself from grinning.

 _Rey: It's Rey._

 _Ben: I know. Finn suggested that's how I should ask you out. :)_

Finn was so dead when she got home.


End file.
